


Bother

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, reads as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: It was a good song, Jaskier thought, even if the lyrics were lewd. Ciri needed to laugh, needed to remember that there was some good in the world still: not just death and darkness.Geralt, Jaskier and Ciri take a moment to rest. Geralt attempts to reign in his swearing - there's a child around, after all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	Bother

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "B", and the word is "bother"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

Jaskier’s fingers danced across the strings of his lute. The stars above them twinkled merrily, as if accompanying him. It was a balmy night - for once, the forest was still, their bellies were full, and they’d appeared to have lost the Nilfgaardian forces who were trailing them, at least for the night.

Ciri joined in with the song, her voice clear and high, reverberating from the trees. Jaskier had quickly been picking up which songs were her favourites and including them in his rotation, alongside teaching her some of his own - even though Geralt had chastised them both for bellowing along to _The Fishmonger’s Daughter_ as they traipsed along the road.

It was a good song, Jaskier thought, even if the lyrics were lewd. Ciri needed to laugh, needed to remember that there was some good in the world still: not just death and darkness.

Geralt was sharpening his sword next to them, the slow strokes of the whetstone against the blade keeping time with the song. It made a good accompaniment - the witcher, the bard, and the princess.

The stone slipped, skittering across the blade with an unpleasant screech, the sword slipping from Geralt’s hand, digging into his palm and landing with a clang against the ground.

“Oh _bother_ ,” Geralt growled.

Jaskier nearly dropped his lute as he burst out laughing.

“Excuse me?” He cried, tears falling down his face, “ _Oh bother_?”

Ciri giggled as well as Geralt scowled at Jaskier, huffing out of his nostrils. “Trying to swear less,” he said, with a nod towards Ciri. “Bad habit.”

“Oh Geralt.”

Jaskier scooted towards him and began to inspect the damage to his hand. It wasn’t too bad - a shallow cut, easily healed. He sighed.

“You’re sweet,” he said, “You know that? Let me get this cleaned.”

Geralt huffed at him, and Jaskier rolled his eyes before heading to their packs to grab something to clean the wound. Ciri took his place, taking a look at the injury. 

She winced. “Ooh, fuck,” she muttered. “Looks painful.”

From the other side of the camp, Jaskier burst into laughter again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Bother - Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968069) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)




End file.
